Stuck in the Gym
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Summary: Naley Oneshot From after 5.10. “Ok, I’ve been locked in the library; now, I’m stuck in the gym. What is this lock Haley in the school week?”


Summary: Naley Oneshot From after 5.10. "Ok, I've been locked in the library; now, I'm stuck in the gym. What is this lock Haley in the school week?"

**Stuck in the gym.**

**Ok, so on Tuesday, I had the worst day!! I had an evil teacher, a bad debate, a bitch who keeps trying to steal my best friend away from me, another friend gets a 42 on a test I tried to help her with. Ok, so One Tree Hill is suppose to make me so freakin' happy that I want to watch it over and over… WRONG!!!! I am beyond PISSED OFF!!! I read CherryAlanna's story and I hoped she was wrong. Nope, she wasn't. I know they won't make fluff on tv, but c'mon!! I need it!!! DAMN!!! Carrie needs to rot in hell, and have fun partying with Satan because he's the only one that wants her or she can go away with K-Fed. (as long as she stays the HELL away from Jamie!) But I thought it was funny that James is still shy in the shower even though he was so damn fine! Thank you so much Mark Schwahn for the rest of my shitty day!**

**I'm worried about next week's episode. I haven't checked the sneak peak yet, and I really don't want to, but this is a little after that scene on the promo when she said she shouldn't have given him the second chances.**

**----23----**

**Stuck in the Gym**

**----23----**

"Let's go, Ravens!" Haley said with a fake smile as she watched the boys play. 'What am I doing here again? Oh, that's why. Jaime is coaching with his daddy' she thought, and she watched little Jamie following Skills.

Nathan turned around as soon as he heard her voice for the fiftieth time that night. She was looking out on the court. 'If she would only speak to me, dammit! I haven't spoken to her, since the party.'

"Alright, folks, we have a minute left in the game. Ravens are tied with La Salle 50-50. Ravens have the ball, and Q is at the 3 point line for the win, and it is good!" the announcer said, and then everyone ran on the court and celebrated. Haley stayed where she was, and she watched everyone celebrate, and she saw Jamie with a bright smile on his face, and he was celebrating with Nathan. 'It's so hard to even look at him. It just hurts so bad', so Haley walked out, and she ran into the ladies room and hoped that their would be a stall open.

**----23----**

Haley walked back in the hallway, and she looked around for Jamie. Suddenly, she saw a little boy in a Ravens' jersey running into the gym. "Jamie!" She called out. Haley ran into the gym and noticed that wasn't the blue eyes she was searching for…

**----23----**

"Hey, Lucas, where did you put my car keys?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I left them on the commentary booth," Lucas said as he was about to leave. "We'll see you at home!" He said as he and Lyndsey left.

Nathan walked in the gym, and so did Haley, and as soon as the both were in there all the doors slammed shut.

"What the hell did you do, Nathan?" Haley yelled as she ran to a door.

"I didn't do a thing," Nathan said as he went to another door.

Haley banged on the door and screamed, "Help! Help!"

"Dammit, my phone died," Nathan said fo-angrily.

"And I left mine in the car," Haley said as she plopped on one of the stands. "Ok, I've been locked in the library; now, I'm stuck in the gym. What is this lock Haley in the school week?"

"Haley, believe me; I had nothing to do with this," Nathan said.

"I believe you, Nathan. Only about this. Now, I'll be over there, and you do whatever the hell you want away from me," Haley said.

"Hales?" Nathan pleaded.

"No, it's Haley!" She said as she walked to the top corner away from Nathan.

Nathan just sighed, and he went over to the corner, and he pulled his phone out, and he did a quick text to Lucas. _You are so dead and a genius! _And he quickly turned his phone off and put in his pocket.

----23----

"Haley, will you please talk to me?" Nathan pleaded.

"No," she replied as she pulled her hood on her head.

"Please, Haley," Nathan pleaded.

"Nathan, please leave me alone," Haley tried to say calmly when she was really about to cry.

"Fine," he said calmly as he went to pick up a ball.

Nathan grabbed the ball, and he started to dribble it a little, and that got Haley's attention. She had tears going down her eyes, and she watched Nathan find his solace. 'He really picked up the ball in a while.' Nathan threw the ball, and he made a free throw. He retrieved it, and he made another one. 'He's had a break, but he's able to do that.' He stepped to the three point line, and he immediately made it. That was Nathan's solace, and for some reason, it was hers too.

----23----

It had been twenty minutes of him just putting it effortlessly in the hoop. He hadn't missed a one, and he's put it in at least a hundred times.

"Have you been practicing?" Haley asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Not really, I've been watching the guys more," Nathan said, and he didn't smirk the smirk she expected him to do.

"You will always be the best," Haley said.

"Thank you," Nathan said with a small smile.

"Haley…"

"Don't. It's like you said in the video. 'Second chances are a lie.'" She said.

"No, I was damn wrong," Nathan said. "Second chances are the greatest gift, and thanks to your beautiful heart you gave me plenty, and I'm sorry for saying sorry a lot. I guess you were right then too. 'I need to buy them in bulk,'" he remembered the morning he first kissed her. "Haley, I love you. I do not want a divorce. You and I are meant to be," He finished.

"No, we are not," Haley said not looking in his eyes.

"Yes, we are! Even if Lucas lost that game, I am sure we would meet some other way, or my dumb ass would have still needed you," Nathan said.

"You are not dumb, Nathan. You just needed a little push," she said.

"Haley, Carrie is a hoe case and point, and you are a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman that I am full hearted in love with. Please let me say this. I was in the shower, and I felt arms around me, and I thought it was you. I made sure to kick her out of that shower. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away about the kiss, and about the skinny dipping, and I wasn't gawking at her or staring. I was more concerned with what the hell was she doing. And I'm sorry I didn't realize I was flirting with her. I honest to God thought I was just being nice," Nathan said sincerely. "Hales, I love you so much. You are the woman in my dreams, and the mother of our son. And I'm sorry that mess up so much, but if you give me a second chance, I will make sure not to mess up."

"I can't. I can't." Haley said.

"Yes, you can because you still love me too. I know you don't want to at this moment, but you do, and I love you, and I miss you so much," He pleaded with her. He leaned down to her, and he pulled her hood off of her head. He looked deep in her eyes, and said, "Yes, you can, baby; yes, you can! I love you, baby, so much!"

Haley burst out crying more. "Nate, I still do love you, but I am still extremely upset with you. And you are right second chances are a great gift, and you will have to work your ass off for it."

"I will, Haley, I will!" Nathan said with a smile.

"You can come home, but it's the couch for you, and I want to see a counselor also," Haley said as she stood up.

"Ok, I will sleep on the couch and go to counseling, and I will work my damnest to get your trust and your full heart back," Nathan said as he stood up.

"Good," Haley said, and Nathan pulled her in for a hug, and she started sobbing again.

"Please, Haley, stop crying. There's nothing worse than I hate is to see you cry," Nathan said.

They were hugging and had their moment, and they didn't even notice a door opened, and a small boy walks to his mommy and daddy, and he joins in the hug.

"Daddy, are you coming home?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Jamie, daddy is coming home," Haley said.

----23----

A/n: Hate it? Like it? I really, really need your reviews. And if you haven't already, check out my Psycho story just click on me, and click on it and review please!! Please review everyone!! I have been feeling really depressed lately, and I just need your warm thoughts!!!


End file.
